300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mumei
'Abilities' ---- Kabaneri Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''- '' *Passive (Fresh Blood) - 'As a '''Kabaneri', Mumei automatically restores 1 stack of Fresh Blood for every 5 seconds. Each non-friendly unit dies around Mumei restores 1 stack of Fresh Blood to her. Mumei can store Fresh Blood up to a maximum of 100 stacks. *''Passive (Kabaneri) - ''When Mumei has above 10 stacks of Fresh Blood, she gains 10% bonus Attack Damage, Attack Speed, Movement Speed and an ability to reduce all incoming damage from non-hero units by 5 damage. ---- Gunblade Shot Q Cost: '- '''Static Cooldown: '''3.5 / 3 / 2.5 / 2 / 2.5 seconds *''Active - ''Using her steam pistols to shoot a strong penetrating bullet in the specified direction, dealing 20/30/40/50/60 + AD physical damage to all enemies the bullet hits through (dealing only 70% damage against non-hero units), each bullet hit on an enemy hero reduces cooldown of '''''Kick Shot W and Dual Blades Impale W by 1 second. If two consecutive cast hit the enemy, the next cast of this ability within 10 seconds will be changed into Forceful Shot Q, increasing its distance and throwing Kunai to all enemies hit. The bullet deals 30% extra damage against marked targets. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Forceful Shot Q Forceful Shot Q Cost: '- '''Static Cooldown: '''3.5 / 3 / 2.5 / 2 / 1.5 seconds *'''''Available only when two consecutive cast from GunBlade Shot Q hit the enemy *''Active - ''Using her steam pistols to shoot a strong penetrating bullet in the specified direction, dealing 20/30/40/50/60 + AD physical damage to all enemies the bullet hits through (dealing only 70% damage against non-hero units), immobilizing them with Kunai for 0.5 seconds and marking them (marking only heroes) for 5 seconds, each bullet hit on an enemy hero reduces cooldown of Kick Shot W and Dual Blades Impale W by 1 second. The bullet deals 30% extra damage against marked targets. If the target already has a mark on them, the bullet from this skill will deal of target's maximum Health bonus magic damage to them. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Gunblade Shot Q ---- Kick Shot W Cost: '- '''Static Cooldown: '''12 seconds '' *Active - ''Mumei assaults to the specified target enemy, kicking the target and causing them to be repelled back for a short distance, dealing 60/90/120/150/180 + Bonus AD physical damage and reducing the target's Movement Speed by 25% for 3 seconds before she somersaulted back and performs '''''Gunblades Shot Q to the target direction and gains 1 stack of Sprint E. If she cast this skill on a hero unit, she also applies a mark on them that lasts for 5 seconds. If she cast this ability on the target with mark effect, she will cast Dual Blades Impale W on them instead. *''Note - ''There is a glitch where if you cast Kick Shot W and the auto casting of Gunblades Shot Q forces the next cast of Gunblades Shot Q to become Forceful Shot Q, when Mumei lands on the ground she will be able to cast Forceful Shot Q without waiting for cooldown (reset). Dual Blades Impale W Cost: '- '''Static Cooldown: '''12 seconds '' *'''Cast Kick Shot W on the target with mark effect will change it into this ability *''Active - ''Mumei uses dual blades from her steam pistols to impale the target enemy, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AD physical damage before she climbs upon the target's back (dashing through). *''Note - ''This ability shares the same cooldown with Kick Shot W. ---- Sprint E Cost: '- '''Static Cooldown: '''0.5 seconds *''Passive - ''For every 4 seconds, Mumei gains 1 stack of Sprint, she can store them up to 2 stacks. *''Active - ''Mumei consumes 1 stack of Sprint before dashing in the specified direction for a short distance, granting 10/15/20/25/30 Armor Penetration to Mumei for 4 seconds and her next basic attack within 4 seconds will be using the hidden blade within her shoes to slice through the target with her kick, dealing AD physical damage to all enemies within a cone-shaped area of the attacking direction and applying a mark on them that lasts for 5 seconds. *''Note - ''The damage dealt on additional targets from Mumei's kicks can critically strike and apply on-hit effects (including Life Steal). It also triggers the reflection of Anti-Shock Armor ( ). *''Note - ''This skill requires at least one stack of Sprint to be able to cast its effect. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- '''''Limiter Removal R Cost: '- '''Cooldown: '''90 / 75 / 60 seconds *''Active - ''Mumei releases her ribbon, unleashing the power of the Kabane Virus. The Kabane virus increases her maximum stacks of '''''Sprint E to 3 stacks and fully restores its stacks in an instant. The virus also increases the overall effects of Kabaneri by 100%/200%/300% (2/3/4 times) and the ability to reduce incoming damage from all sources by 10/20/30 damage. The Kabane virus lasts for 5/6/7 seconds and consumes 10 stacks of Fresh Blood every second to increases the duration by 1 second (maximum at 15/16/17 seconds). *''Note - ''If Mumei has Fresh Blood below 20 stacks, she will not be able to cast this ability. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes